


The Problem With Bandom- How not to behave when someone turns out to be an abuser

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bandom has issues and I'm here to explain what they are, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Once upon a time there was a popular celebrity who wasn't who we thought she was.





	The Problem With Bandom- How not to behave when someone turns out to be an abuser

Once upon a time there was a popular celebrity who was looked up to by many people. Consequently she appeared in multiple fanworks, particularly fanfiction. In these fics she was usually only a minor character or support for the protagonist, but sometimes she was portrayed as a villain (usually in this case to push the authors own political ideas) At the time there was nothing wrong with this but soon very serious accusations were made against the celebrity. These accusations led to most fans rightly cutting her out of their fics and apologising profusely for ever depicting someone of that nature. 

It was suggested that some authors might keep the accused rapist in their stories for as long as they needed her to play the villain in a specific political plot line. But that suggestion was completely ludicrous surely? No one would really utilise the image of a sexual abuser in order to continue pushing their own political agenda would they? ….Would they?

Oh. Apparently they would. 

Happy New Year bandom.


End file.
